


Sun

by yientuan



Series: olympians [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mini yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yientuan/pseuds/yientuan
Summary: Mark was the sun, well at least to Jaebum he was.





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> hiya i haven't posted markbum yet but now my olympian is open to more ships!! please enjoy this mess of a fic

\

Mark was the sun, well at least to Jaebum he was. Jaebum could explain every detail as to why he was perfect because he was well over the moon in love with him. Or should he say sun since he IS the son of Apollo. His point is Mark was beautiful from his smile that reaches all the way to his eyes. The high pitch laugh that you can hear from a mile a way, the one where he doubles over and his face slowly becomes red. Or maybe Jaebum was smitten from when he saw how great he was doing archery. Explaining archery to the younger campers or just for his own benefit, Mark always looked good. Was it his blonde hair capturing the sun’s gleam? Or has the sun always followed him like _a halo-_

“We get it Jaebum. It’s not like you explained this to me everyday or something,” Jinyoung exaggerated rolling his eyes from their spot on the benches. They were sitting in the perfect seat away from the archery fields as Mark was teaching. “Why don’t you, _I don’t know_ , ask him out?” Jinyoung, his sarcastic _asshole_ best friend, had a point. Jaebum pushed him off the bench in response. They have been doing this after their sessions of sparring and practicing with their powers. Others usually watch them because children of the Big Three powers were just _that_.

Jaebum knew why he couldn’t ask Mark out. First of all, their parents **hate** each other (as if that was anything new) and Mark is the literal _sun_ while Jaebum is the gloomy cloud, one of the most disliked kids in camp from being his father’s son. Mark is one of the most admired people in camp, popular with the younger campers and has stolen the hearts of the older kids. However, Jaebum has never seen him say yes to anybody. Never committed to a relationship since Jaebum has come to camp.

“You know,” Jinyoung interrupts Jaebum’s train of thoughts, “Why not just scream off the top of your lungs a love confession.” Jinyoung completed with a smirk on his face before standing up on the bench, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Jaebum is in love with you, Mark! L-O-V-E LOOOVVEEE!” Jinyoung screamed at the top of his lungs, luckily in Korean or Jaebum would’ve killed him on the spot. Jaebum pushed him down from where he was standing since he started drawing attention to them. To his horror, Mark looked over the all the noise probably hearing his name from Jinyoung screaming it. As soon as they made eye contact, Jaebum got up abruptly dragging Jinyoung behind him before he says more embarrassing things but not before seeing a kid, Yugyeom, telling Mark something and seeing his cheeks turn a shade darker.

Mark looked up at Jaebum, face still red from the information he received from one of the younger campers, but to him dragging Jinyoung away in a headlock, possibly screaming profanities in Korean.

* * *

 

Mark knows he is popular at camp. He prides himself in being a good looking and kind person. He knew he wasn’t the most social compared to his friend Jackson but he gives himself a pat on the back for at least talking to someone outside of his mini friend group…the younger campers count in a way? Right?

So why can’t he grab Im Jaebum’s attention like everyone else in camp? Jaebum’s always hanging out with that Jinyoung guy and no he is NOT jealous of that friendship. He knows how it can be finding someone who speaks the same languages as you. Mark knew Jackson experienced that with him as Jaebum did with Jinyoung. But does that mean they always have to be around each other? Certainly not.

“Stop glaring at the sky it’s not going to fix your love life,” Jackson commented walking up to him. “You have that expression on your face that you’re thinking of Jaebum and Jinyoung again.”

Mark gave Jackson a sharp glare before looking back up again. Mark sighed knowing Jackson wasn’t wrong but was Mark ever going to verbally say that to him? Tell him he was right to boost his already big ass ego? No.

“Usually I would pester you but today I’m going to finally end this once and for all. I have a plan for today because you are in the infirmary,” Jackson continued. “Today is Capture the Flag and Ares didn’t choose me. However, they did choose Hades. Since I’m with Athena’s cabin they already know where Ares cabin is setting up so I’m going against Jaebum because...”

Mark suddenly bolts up in realization at what Jackson is getting at. “Because you want him to see me no NO you are not doing this.”

But Jackson was already grinning to himself all too proud of his plan waiting to go down. Mentally, he’s still trying to think of a way to actually take down the son of Hades but he will take one for his best friend if that means they get together.

* * *

 

            Jaebum was thriving with energy for the game tonight. Suddenly he gets a shiver down the back from an embarrassing memory of Capture the Flag. It was the first game that Mark and Jaebum weren’t on the same team. He was just in the branches looking majestic and that’s when Jaebum knew he had fallen so hard for the boy even after almost getting an arrow to the ass. Yeah, try explaining that one to the nurses tending at the site the cut on your butt. _Casually checking out my crush from the trees when his arrow almost completely went into my cheek._

            The son of Hades reminisced in the memory while rubbing his butt. The butt cheek was never the same as it had a slight scarring that the nurses couldn’t get rid of with their healing. Secretly Jaebum was happy because it was like a mark from the son of Apollo but when he told Jinyoung this, he said get a life. Specifically to die and be reborn as a human so Jinyoung doesn’t meet him anytime soon. Jaebum thinks Jinyoung means he will personally do it himself but minor details.

For tonight however, he heard that Mark wasn’t going to be playing because he is on duty. Apollo’s cabin was with Athena’s cabin this round of Capture the flag ad he knows they would rather have Mark because of his range. Jaebum only sees blessings on blessings

. The black haired is thinking about how to treat him when suddenly Mark’s best friend Jackson appears. Jaebum promises he did not jump in his seat _I truly did not I really-_

            “YO Jaebum, right? I’m need you to do me a HUGE favor like really really REALLY BIG,” Jackson practically begs “can you just fake the funk of being injured when Capture the flag starts?”

 

“Um..”

“I mean like just take one for the team it’s not that hard.”

“Why would I? I hardly know you.”

Jackson smirks at this. Jaebum is a little scared.

“Well I might just know your friend Jinyoung who confides me on is best friend’s deepest. Darkest. Secrets. Say a little crush or maybe MAJOR love obsession on my best friend Yien.”

 

_I will murder Park Jinyoung. Beware the skeletons that personally will take you to my dad to burn you to ashes._

 

            “So here’s what were going to do.”

 

 

 

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe there will be second part


End file.
